Awake
by St.John
Summary: Arthur has a dream...and it comes true? Arthur/Merlin


_Warning: slashings within. Don't like? Don't read, simple as that.  
No matter how hard I wish, I do not own Merlin...but that won't stop me from dreaming *sigh*  
Some may have read this on Livejournal...so....whatever... :P  
Feel free to complain about spelling, grammar, etc.__  
Your feedback sustains me  
Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Awake**

Arthur woke with the sun shining on his face warmly. He smiled and rolled from his side onto his back. He'd had such a good dream, an excellent dream. Although it had seemed so real, he wasn't upset that he had woken, because it was outside of the dream that he would be able to find relief, release, from it.

He slipped his hand down to his throbbing erection, stroking slowly up and down. He thought back on the dream. It had been heated, that much he knew, but already the memory of it was beginning to slip away, as dreams often did. It was probably for the best anyway, if he couldn't remember he couldn't feel any guilt when he looked at Merlin.

_Merlin._ Arthur shut his eyes, trying to escape back to that dream, even just for a moment. The feelings of frenzy he could remember all too clearly, same for the soft moans that had escaped from both of their mouths. Arthur pumped harder, rushing towards release. The sooner this insanity was over, the sooner he could face the world as a sane person.

"O, Merlin."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin replied. For the briefest second, Arthur thought he had imagined it, but the sound of the door closing was very real. His eyes flew open, and he sat up in bed. Merlin was still facing the other way; he was unaware of what had been happening. Arthur tried to calm himself, stop the furious blushing. He tried to cover up his still-swollen cock as inconspicuously as possible.

"O," he cleared his throat, "Merlin, have you brought breakfast? I'm famished."

Merlin smiled, and for a moment Arthur couldn't think about anything but his lips, and how lusciously they curved when he smiled.

"Yes, platter's on the table. No real rush though, your guard duty has been pushed back an hour."

"Has it?" Arthur replied, not having really heard what Merlin had said. He was busy formulating a plan on how to get from his bed to the table without revealing his rampant desire.

Merlin busied himself picked up the clothing that was strewed across the floor. Half bent over, he peeked at Arthur through his hair, and Arthur was helpless to do anything but stare back. "Well, go on." Merlin said, flapping a garment at Arthur, "Eat."

"I think I might just stay in bed for a little while longer." he figured he just had to wait until Merlin left again.

"You said you were hungry." Merlin stated, sounding slightly annoyed. "Unless," a whisper of a smile crossed his lips. "Unless, you are hungry for something else."

Arthur stared, unable to speak, or swallow, or even breath. Maybe he was just hearing things; Merlin wouldn't really of said that, would he?

"Cat got your tongue, or is your attention too focused on other things right now." Merlin's eyes slipped down to the visible bulge that was tenting the sheets. Arthur knew he hadn't imagined it this time.

"I-er, that is, um….you…." Arthur began sputtering out. Merlin went and grabbed something, then came back and sat on the edge of the bed. Merlin touched his fingers to his chest, and Arthur jerked back as though he had been burned.

"Hold still, if I don't put the salve on that you'll have a large and rather unattractive scar." Arthur peered down at his chest where there was a long cut; just what he deserved for being foolish enough to practice his swordplay without armour.

"Sorry." Arthur mumbled, looking away from Merlin's hand, which was gently rubbing the salve into his skin. He could feel the back of his neck growing warm. He shut his eyes tight, praying that it would be over soon, very soon, before he embarrassed himself.

"Impressive." Merlin commented, squeezing softly. Arthur gasped. Merlin's hand was placed firmly on his-this really couldn't be real, this would never happen.

"Say something, Arthur." Merlin commanded. He never commanded Arthur to do anything.

"S-something." Arthur stuttered. He couldn't think of anything else, every bit of his mind was concentrated on the hand caressing him.

Merlin leaned in closer and whispered into his ear "You know, if you don't like it, I can stop." he lightened the pressure of his hand marginally.

"No!" Arthur grabbed his hand by the wrist. "I mean, you can, I don't mind. I…I like it." He prayed for Merlin to start touching him again. He glanced down, noticed that Merlin was just as hard as he was, and groaned.

"Really? You don't sound that sure of it." Merlin ran the tip of his tongue across his lips, and Arthur watched powerlessly. He had to, he knew he shouldn't, but there was no way to stop him from doing it.

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's; hesitantly at first, then more insistent when Merlin didn't protest. Merlin poked his tongue out, asking for entrance to his mouth. Arthur opened his lips a little, letting Merlin's tongue play against his own. He allowed his tongue to be coaxed over to his servant's mouth, where it was gently sucked on.

Merlin pulled away first, both men were breathing heavily, looking at each other warily. Arthur realized he was still gripping Merlin's wrist tightly in his hand. He let go, a little reluctantly, and ran his hand over his stubble.

"Arthur, you-"

"Merlin, I-" they both began at the same time. They smiled. "You first." Arthur said.

"O, God, Arthur, you're not really going to make me ask, are you?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked at him until it became quit evident that he was going to make him ask. He was terrified of assuming anything, his mind was incapable of anything rational or logical. "Arthur, please, I need you." Merlin whispered. His hand brushed back down to Arthur's erection, as if to further convince him.

"God, yes." Arthur groaned. "Now."

Merlin shucked his pants as quickly as he could, so fast it seemed almost like magic to Arthur, then slipped beneath the sheets. Arthur had never been so pleased that he slept nude as he was at this moment, because he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand another moment's hesitation. He let his own fingers grasp at Merlin's erection, feeling the bulk of it, the heat, as it pulsed in his hand.

"No. You need to stop, Arthur." Merlin gasped. Arthur let go as suddenly as if Merlin had turned into hot coal, he felt his heart give a cruel twist in his chest. "Your hand feels too good, I was going to come."

"Is that an entirely bad thing?" Arthur smirked, understanding.

"Wouldn't you rather fill me first?" Arthur's grin dropped as he lunged towards his servant, pushing him flat onto his back. He pushed Merlin's legs back against his chest, aiming himself at his target. He paused for a moment to dribble some spittle into his hand, which he stroked over himself. He was so aroused he found himself thrusting against his own hand. He took a deep breath before pushing in with gentle force.

Merlin was alternating between sighs of pleasure and groans that suggested discomfort. However, each time Arthur made to stop, Merlin's nails would dig into the flesh of his buttocks, pulling him in even deeper.

Arthur reached between them to caress Merlin, wanting them to climax together. Merlin moaned, lifting his ass up even higher, contracting around Arthur. Arthur threw his head back and growled as he found his own release.

Merlin spread his legs out, and Arthur collapsed on top of him. Both were still wrapped in a post-orgasmic high. Arthur felt Merlin brush hair off his forehead, and press a soft kiss there.

"You're crushing me, dear." he said, sounding a little breathless. Arthur grunted as he rolled to his side.

Arthur frowned, trying to understand exactly what had led up to this. "It's like magic."

"Aye, well, we'll just keep it a secret then won't we?" Merlin replied, getting out of bed and smiling down at Arthur. Arthur returned his smile. His father wasn't fond of any magic, but he was sure this would be his least favourite. They would have to keep it secret. He thought he would be able to manage that.

"I'm still hungry, why don't you bring the food over?" he proposed

"You want your breakfast in bed then?" Merlin asked, retrieving the tray of food and coming back towards the bed.

"I want _you_ in bed." Arthur replied.


End file.
